No se olvida
by Lady Tomoyo BLack
Summary: El amor no importa que, es algo que nunca se olvida, no se deja de luchar por el. Por eso Draco luchara por Hermione hasta el fin, aunque tenga que  dejar todo por estar con ella y nunca dejara que ella olvide lo que es estar con el.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Título:** No se olvida

**Canción y letra**: Franco de Vita

**Nota de la autora: **Este oneshot va dedicado a los lectores anónimos, a los que comentan, a los que aun creen que el amor existe a pesar de todo. Disfrútenlo y gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>No se olvida<strong>

Ya han pasado 5 años desde la gran guerra, el estaba agradecido de haber salido bien librado de los cargos que tenia en su contra por servir a la vil serpiente de Voldemort. Ella su enemiga de la infancia le ayudo a probar de que fue obligado a ser mortifago o sino sus padres serian asesinados.

_Todo cambia ya lo se_

_Pero hay cosas que se resisten_

Se esmero por demostrar que la oportunidad que le habían dado no seria desperdiciada. Seguía siendo un arrogante prepotente hijito de papi, pero salió adelante, a base de lucha y sacrificios, logro devolver la gloria a su apellido. Solo una cosa faltaba para estar completo y eso era ella.

_No pretendo ser distinto_

_Metí la pata mas de una ves lo se_

_Pero yo nunca te olvide_

_Porque eres de esas cosas_

_Por más que pasa el tiempo no se olvida_

La mujer que peleo como digana leona durante la guerra, la que el vio ser torturada por su tía, sin poder hacer nada mas que observar en silencio, como el cobarde que era, para luego a escondidas de todos tratar de curar y consolar a la joven herida.

_No se olvida esos besos que me diste_

_No se olvida hay que tener mala memoria no_

_No se olvida por más que pongo a remojar tus huellas_

_No se quitan eso lo se olvidar_

Lo que hacia con el fin de callar su ya manchada conciencia, se convirtió en encuentros furtivos, donde los besos y las caricias estaban siempre presentes, se recorrían con las manos como si al día siguiente no hubiera un mañana.

Mas que besase, se devoraban con las bocas, tratando de sacar la esencia uno del otro de sus labios, dejando huellas imborrables en sus cuerpos, para no olvidar que habían estado juntos y todo lo que habían sentido.

_Todo viene todo va pero hay quien se queda en el medio_

_No pretendo convencerte solo quédate un poco más_

_Después de ti que puedo esperar_

_Si tú eres de esas cosas_

El trato con ahínco y sin resultados hacer que ella se quedara con el, pero ella respondía lo mismo; _-No puedo hacerle esto a Ron, el ha esperado siempre por mi, si lo dejo se moriría y yo no podría vivir con mi conciencia-_ eso eran solo excusas por parte de ella, el sabia que si dejaba al otro por el, un asqueroso mortifago, todos le darían la espalda y el sabia que ella no lo resistiría.

Lo que el no imaginaba era que ella no se quedaba con el, era por que sentía que nunca seria completo solo serian encuentros furtivos para el y una decepción para ella, por lo cual decidió ser fría con el y esquivarlo, tratando de olvidar todo lo que paso entre ellos, aunque eso le costara perder su corazón en el camino.

Después de eso el trataba de no volver a verla, de no buscarla, mientras mas trataba mas la recordaba, tenia sus besos tatuados a fuego en la piel.

_Por mas que pasa el tiempo no_

_No se olvida esos besos que me diste_

_No se olvida hay que tener mala memoria, no_

_No se olvida por más que pongo a remojar tus huellas_

_No se quitan,_

La encontró un día de marzo a vísperas de abrir y no pudo resistirse, la tomo entre sus brazos, beso sus labios con tal desespero que sin pensarlo dos veces se apareció en su casa sin impórtale si alguien los vio, todo fue casual nada fue planeado, mas no por eso fue menos romántico, la tomo como nunca lo había hecho con dulzura, delicadeza y mucha pasión.

Ella se sintió completa, amada y venerada de una forma que jamás había podido sentir con Ronald y eso la hacia sentirse culpable mas no por eso se detuvo para ella Draco era algo que no podía dejar así por así de un día para otro.

_Y a pesar de que voy perdiendo_

_Siempre habrá un segundo tiempo_

_Siempre habrá un segundo tiempo_

_Si te debo tantas cosas que no se como pagar_

A la mañana siguiente ella había desaparecido de nuevo de su lado, había huido otra vez, lo único diferente ese día fue que al levantarse y tomar el diario Profeta, salía el anuncio de su boda con Weasley en primera plana. Se sintió en un abismo perdido en la oscuridad y sin poder salir.

La estaba perdiendo, sabia que por mas que quisiera dejar de lado todo el daño que le causo en el pasado no podría, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, a compensarla en el futuro, por que no la iba a dejar al lado de ese imbécil, el era un Malfoy y lo que un Malfoy quiere, un Malfoy lo consigue.

_Y eso no se olvida y eso no se olvida_

_No se olvida el aire si se hace falta vivir_

_No se olvida el cielo no se el cielo_

_Si algún día estuviste ahí_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

La tarde en que se celebraría la boda en la madriguera estaba nublada, ese día el sol se había negado a salir, hasta las nubes se pusieron en su contra esperando el mejor momento para poner a llover, ella estaba mirando todo desde el cuarto de Ginny su futura cuñada, tenia los ojos bañados en lagrimas, pero de su boca no salía un solo sollozo, se imaginaba su boda diferente, en otro lugar y con otra persona.

Esa persona nunca quería casarse con alguien de su procedencia, el se creía un ser superior y eso no cambiaria de la noche a la mañana, total para Malfoy ella siempre seria un juego, una aventura en donde el saciaba sus mas bajos deseos y a ella creia que era amor lo que le hacia tocar el cielo. Tendría que asumir aunque le doliera que su aventura llena de pasión se acabo y que su vida empezaba con Ron.

_No se olvida esos besos que me diste_

_No se olvida hay que tener mala memoria, no_

_No se olvida por más que pongo a remojar tus huellas_

_No se quitan,_

Con lo que no contaba era que para el eso no se acabaría allí. Se apareció de tras de ella justo en el momento que iba a comenzar la marcha nupcial, los presentes lo observaban sorprendidos y ella volteo, cuando la miro se quedo mudo al verla tan bella, lo que ella vio fue impresionante, no vio al hombre frio y sin escrúpulos que todos juraban que era sino el hombre encantador que le hacia el amor con toda la pasión que jamás seria posible imaginar.

El extendió su mano en una suplica muda, la cual ella entendió perfectamente y antes de que siquiera el novio pudiera reaccionar, ella se tiro en los brazos de quien antaño fuera su enemigo y con un beso desaparecieron delante de todos.

_Y eso no se olvida y eso no se olvida_

_Por más que pasa el tiempo yo jamás te olvidare_

_Por más que pasa el tiempo yo nunca te olvidare._

De los amantes fugados nadie volvió a saber solo tenían por seguro que vivieron su amor, nadie olvidaría la historia donde un pura sangre dejo todo su linaje atrás por el amor de una sangre sucia y de una heroína que dejo toda su familia y amigos por el amor de un villano reformado.

Pero lo que realmente nadie olvidara después de esto es que el tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan, demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen, demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren, demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran, pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno.

Así que no olviden que por más que pase el tiempo el amor nunca debe olvidarse.

**The end**

* * *

><p>El último párrafo es una frase de Henry Van Dyke y me encanta por que encajo perfecto con mi historia.<p>

Gracias por leer.

XOXO


End file.
